


Thirty Years

by Circus_Craze



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Broken Promises, Gen, Short One Shot, not exactly sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Henry recalls when he had to give up on his dream and wonders if it's still achievable thirty years later.





	Thirty Years

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly decided to write without knowing what I would write about or where I would take it. This was the result.

It felt like everything was falling apart. A swirling carousel of agony. It was a vicious cycle. Give it your all, just to fall short. They always say to try again when you don't succeed, but when do you draw the line?

Eventually, after all the failures, you finally stop. With all the abominations, you would end it all, leave it behind and move on. Put your better foot forward.

Not for Joey. He thought he would find the solution. The antidote to the poison. A way to make things right. "Believe," he would tell anyone that listened. "That's all you got to do."  
    
It wasn't that simple. After awhile, people stopped believing. Smiles faded, eyes grew weary, and heads began to ache. The joy was all gone.  
    
The first day Henry walked into the doors, he felt such promise and potential. A chance to be something. To make something of himself. He came in a man with a dream.  
    
Then, things changed. Reality pushed from all sides, taking the dream and tearing it to shreds. From the world of imagination came the harsh reality. The bills, revenue, fees. Everything seemed to work against him.  
    
Eventually, it had to end. Something had to give. That something was him. It was over. They weren't ever going to get anywhere. He was the only one who could see it. The thing that the others refused to believe.  
    
He had walked in a man with a dream, and left a man with nothing. The friendship he once had was reduced to nothing, broken with the promise of being anything you wanted.  
     
He did make something of himself, but he often stopped and wondered. What if he hadn't gone? What if he stayed just a little longer?  
    
When the letter came in, he couldn't just ignore it. The questions burned away in his mind, craving answers. Maybe there would be another chance. One where they would succeed. Things did change a lot in thirty years. They were older and wiser. Maybe it would work.  
    
When Henry first entered those doors, he had a dream. Then, he left with none. Now, he pushed open the door with nothing but a letter in his hand, and wondered if he would ever get to leave again.


End file.
